


Ineffable Husbands Week 2019 - Oneshots sobre el amor para el amor

by VanessaQyn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom!Aziraphale, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other Stories, Top!Crowly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaQyn/pseuds/VanessaQyn
Summary: Oneshots creados para la semana de los Ineffable Husbands 2019 - Una serie de historias sobre diferentes temas en el cual un ángel y un demonio compartirán momentos y dejaran que su amor embriague los corazones de los mortales que lean esto.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es la primera historia que publico en esta plataforma, espero puedan disfrutarlo y sientan en cada uno de sus corazones el amor que estos dos tortolos tienen.

Día 1: Baile, Música, Poesía

Día 2: Lluvia, Tormenta, Aguacero

Día 3: Caída, Plomada

Día 4: Sentidos (tacto, olfato, etc.)

Día 5: Batalla, Pelea, Discusión

Día 6: Viaje, Conducir, Destino (Lugar)

Día 7: Eternidad, Destino, Inefable

Día 8: Pecados.


	2. Día 1: Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace mucho no escribía y de verdad se siente hermoso poder escribir algo sobre esta pareja, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo fui escribiendo  
> [[Sin revisión]]

Habían pasados unas semanas desde que casi se destruye el mundo, el tan temido apocalipsis fue detenido por el mismo dulce y adorable chico quien se suponía que había llegado a este mundo con la intención de destruirlo. Las cosas se habían calmado, el sol volvía a salir por las mañanas como si nada ocurriera, los árboles se movían junto al viento y las aves cantaban para la humanidad, esperando que escucharan sobre la libertad, el amor y la preservación, eran duros pero algunos corazones estaban escuchando sus cantos.

Era de madrugada ya cerca del amanecer, las nubes comenzaban a asomarse en el cielo y las personas aún dormían. Sin embargo, para dos seres etéreos que aún estaban perdiendo el miedo a acercarse el uno al otro era temprano, siempre era temprano, el tiempo era algo inventado por los humanos y el cual ellos no usaban, solo se preocupaban de disfrutar cada día de sus existencias.

Crowly estaba en la cocina de su departamento mientras sacaba dos tazones de uno de los gabinetes superiores, Aziraphael por su parte estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la cocina mientras le contaba sobre el nuevo libro que había leído, el demonio amaba escucharle hablar, le enamoraba la pasión con la que veía las cosas.

En pocas palabras, Crowly amaba a Aziraphael por ser él. Preparó una taza de chocolate caliente para el principal y otra de café para él, se la entregó y luego se apoyó en el borde de la encimera mientras le escuchaba con una sonrisa boba.

\- ¿Puedes creer que nunca antes lo hubiera leído? Es un clásico y nunca le preste atención -Le comentaba sonriente el ángel.

\- Pero lo hiciste, ahora sabes y puedes hablar con todos sobre él -Llevó la taza a sus labios mientras le respondía amablemente.

\- Me recuerda un poco a nosotros -Le comentó con algo de vergüenza mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la taza con alas de ángel.

Luego de una semana de todo el alboroto que había acontecido, Aziraphael se movió a vivir un tiempo con Crowly, aún se le hacía incomodo el estar viviendo ahí, le gustaba su hogar, pero había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder estar junto a él, se sentía cómodo cada vez que podía acurrucarse junto al pelirrojo, adoraba cómo Crowly le hacía cariños en su cabello mientras él reposaba sobre el pecho del demonio.

\- ¿Por qué? -Dejó su taza a un lado y se acercó hasta él.

\- Porque eres quisquilloso y teníamos que vernos a escondidas, por siempre estar con miedo, por muchas cosas a decir verdad... -Menciono eso último en un susurro, era verdad que eran libres ahora, pero aún había momentos donde él ve al demonio mirar por la ventana en la madrugada para vigilar que nadie entre y les moleste, les aterraba volver a separarse.

\- Ahora no -Le respondió acariciando dulcemente la mejilla del ángel- sé que aún me cuesta estar totalmente tranquilo, pero puedo darte por seguro que somos libres, que ahora te puedo amar tranquilamente.

\- Oh, Crowly -Llevó una de sus manos para secarse una lágrima que comenzó a rodar por una de sus mejillas, odiaba que lo vieran llorar, pero de verdad el poder estar así de cerca y sin ocultarse detrás de estantes era un lujo- Te amo

\- Y yo te amo a ti -Apoyó su frente con la de él y cerró los ojos susurrándole palabras dulces para calmarle.

Aziraphael se dejó mientras su cuerpo se apegaba y mecía suavemente como si sus cuerpos crearan música y solo ellos pudieran escucharla y bailarla, como dos estrellas que brillaran en una sintonía especial, una que si las unían podía crear de todo, música, colores y vida. Una sola estrella magnifica y llena de energía y amor.

\- Dame un momento -Habló el demonio mientras le quitaba de las mano la taza de chocolate caliente y la dejaba en la pequeña mesa que había colocado en la cocina luego de que Aziraphael le mencionara que le gustaba la vista que tenía al amanecer, que le gustaba sentarse a mirar el sol salir; al día siguiente el demonio compro una mesa de madera -Que por cierto salía de la estética de su departamento- y la colocó en medio de la cocina para permitirle a su ángel disfrutar cómodamente del amanecer y atardecer.

Caminó hasta uno de los muebles del lugar y abrió las puertas para que se viera la radio que estaba en su interior, chasqueo los dedos y una canción comenzó a sonar en toda la habitación inundando cálidamente el ambiente.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? -Preguntó sorprendido el ángel.

\- Shh, solo escúchame -Fue hasta donde su ángel y tomándole de la cintura comenzó a moverse con él guiándole- Hoy el sol se escondió y no quiso salir. Te vio despertar y le dio miedo morir, Abriste los ojos y el sol guardo su pincel, porque tu pintas el paisaje mejor que él.

Aziraphael cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del demonio mientras se abrazaba más a él, le escuchaba atentamente y con cada palabra sentía como algo le quemaba por dentro, de una forma tan magnifica que estaba feliz de saber que era amor.

\- La única verdad absoluta es que cuando naciste tu a los arboles le nacieron frutas, naranja dulce, siembra de querubes, como el sol tenía miedo se escondió en una nube. Hoy el sol no hace falta, está en receso La vitamina d me la das tú con un beso -Con una sonrisa se acercó y le beso los cabellos, comenzó a acariciar en círculos la espalda de quien amaba mientras se movían bailando lentamente por la cocina.

"La luna sale a caminar  
Siguiendo tus pupilas  
La noche brilla original  
Después que tú la miras  
Ya nadie sabe ser feliz  
A costa del despojo  
Gracias a ti  
Y a tus ojos"

El ángel fijó su mirada en la de Crowly y lentamente con sus manos le quitó los lentes para mirar a esos ojos que tanto amaba, que durante años aprendió a mirar, amar y comprender; los dejó en algún lugar de la cocina y luego se abrazó del cuello del pelirrojo apoyando su frente con la de él, sin dejar de mirar directamente a quien le cantaba.

"Eres un verso en riversa, un riverso  
Despertaste y le diste vuelta mi universo  
Ahora se llega a la cima  
Bajando por la sierra  
La tierra ya no gira  
Tú giras por la tierra  
En las guerras se dan besos  
Ya no se pelean  
Hoy, las gallinas mugen  
Y las vacas cacarean  
Las lombrices y los peces  
Pescan los anzuelos  
Se vuela por el mar  
Y se navega por el cielo"

Se acercaron suavemente hasta besarse, un beso lleno de amor y un millón de sentimientos que era imposible de describir, inefable. El tiempo a su alrededor se detuvo mientras se besaban bailando, no importaba nada, no había miedo, solo eran ellos amándose.

"La escasez de comida

Se vuelve deliciosa

Porque tenemos la barriga llena de mariposas

Las galaxias revelan su comarca escondida

Y en la tierra parece

Que comienza la vida

La luna sale a caminar

Siguiendo tus pupilas

La noche brilla original

Después que tú la miras

Ya nadie sabe ser feliz

A costa del despojo

Gracias a ti y a tus ojos"

Los primeros rayos de sol se estaban colando por la ventana del comedor; Crowly se detuvo frente al ventanal y llevó sus manos acariciando el rostro lleno de poesía del ángel, los rayos del sol hacían cambiar el tono de sus ojos y podía jurar que el universo estaba dibujado en ellos, besó suavemente la frente de él y cantó la última parte de la canción transmitiéndole en su voz más de un millón de emociones.

\- Eres el sol de cada una de mis mañanas, eres mi alegría, lo eres todo Aziraphael, todo -Bajó sus manos para acariciar las manos de este que ahora caían por sus costados, su ángel lloraba, pero no de pena, era una mezcla de sentimientos que solo ellos sabían que podían entender, bueno, quizás alguien más, ese alguien más era aquel ser que en primer lugar los puso en el lugar correcto, en el momento indicado para que se conocieran.- Todo estará bien, siempre estará bien si estás tú, si eres parte de la existencia nada malo pasara.

Con un suspiro que salió de lo profundo del pecho del rubio, sostenido por tanto rato que estaba seguro que si hubiera sido humano estaría muerto, se lanzó sobre el demonio besándolo, llenando el rostro de este de besos mientras reía con unas lágrimas de felicidad por su rostro. Estuvieron un buen rato así, abrazados meciéndose aún sin música, disfrutando de su compañía, aún había tiempo para servirse el desayuno, de salir y abrir la librería o hacer lo que tenían que hacer durante el día. Por el momento ellos solo querían permanecer así, desligados del mundo y de la realidad, bailando y creando música con sus almas.

Se dice que Alfa Centauri se creó en honor a ellos.


	3. Día 2: Gotas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay imaginación para el título, perdón (? no pensaba que alcanzaría a escribir el día de hoy, tuve cosas que hacer y juraba que no lo terminaría y mañana tendría que hacer dos, pero pude! espero disfruten.
> 
> [[Sin revisión]]

Dos de enero del año 2022, la lluvia caía torrencialmente por las calles y la gente corría buscando refugio bajo los toldos de las tiendas, sus casas, las cabañas y algunos incluso en su desesperación, bajo árboles. Las nubes grises cubrían los cielos y se podía escuchar el golpeteo constante de las gotas sobre el tejado. En la pequeña casa de madera en que vivían un ángel y un demonio se escuchaban pasos apresurados, risas de un niño y el habla apresurada de una chica que indicaba lugares.

\- Adam, ve y cierra esa ventana, Crowly, ¿Están cerradas las ventanas de arriba? –hablaba Anathema que corría ayudando a Aziraphale a cerrar las ventanas de otra de las habitaciones de la casa.

\- Todo cerrado arriba, pareciera que el agua quiere entrar de todas maneras por la casa –Comentaba mientras traía entre sus manos un par de toallas que le fue entregando a cada uno.

\- Dios, si, espero Newton este bien en casa, no puedo volver así –Mencionó nerviosa mientras tomaba una de las toallas y secaba su pelo húmedo.

\- Tranquila, va a estar bien, pueden quedarse hoy aquí, hay espacio, además puedes llamarle desde el teléfono de la cocina para saber cómo está –habló dulcemente el ángel mientras se acercaba a Adán para ayudarle a secarle el cabello- Oh cariño, mira, estas todo mojado, no debiste salir afuera.

\- Perro también esta mojado –Respondió mientras extendía sus manos para que Crowly le pasara una toalla para secar su mascota- Además quería sentir la lluvia, me encanta, me calma

\- Que bueno que sea así cariño, ahora siéntate, te ayudaré a secarte bien –Habló Aziraphale secando suavemente el cabello del niño.

Anathema fue a la cocina y llamó a Newton, él estaba bien, la casa no tanto, había algunas goteras que le habían hecho usar todo el suministro de ollas de la casa para evitar que el suelo se mojara. Crowly ayudó a Adán a secar a Perro mientras que hablaban sobre diferentes cosas, como el hecho de que no podía darle pastel antes de dormir, lo cuidaban mucho. Lo hacían por dos razones, lo amaban demasiado y segundo, aún no se perdonaban el haberle confundido y haber criado a otro niño por error.

\- Eres el mejor perro del infierno –Le hablaba Crowly a Perro mientras lo secaba- Gracias por cuidar de Adán

\- Él dice que gracias, pero que me puedo cuidar solo, soy muy fuerte –Sonrió mientras se relajaba y echaba su cabeza para atrás en el sofá.

\- Lo sabemos, pero nada quita el hecho de que sigues siendo un humano y te puedes morir si te cae un rayo, si te caes y te pasa algo o-

\- Lo sé, pero me cuidan bien, todos –Le interrumpió mientras giraba su cabeza para apoyarla en las manos de Aziraphale- Ustedes serían grandes padres

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación, si no fuera por el can que lanzó un ladrido y la voz de Anathema hablando enérgicamente sobre la situación de su hogar mientras salía de la cocina, el silencio hubiera seguido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –interrogó preocupada al ver a Crowly congelado y Aziraphale con la cara roja- Diganme, no me dejen aquí esperando

\- Les dije que serían buenos padres, pero creo que no les gustó la idea –Contestó el ex anticristo mientras se levantaba y tomaba a su perro entre sus brazos.

\- N-No es que no queramos, solo que nos tomaste muy desprevenidos –Respondió avergonzado el ángel.

\- Es complicado –Contestó el demonio- Pero si es algo que hemos pensado –Esto último lo dijo en un susurro mientras miraba de reojo a su ¿Esposo? Llevaban anillos, no habían tenido una ceremonia en una iglesia, habían hecho sus votos de forma privada y con amigos solo para hacerlo formal entre los humanos, estaban conscientes de que su relación trascendía lo entendible.

\- ¡Bien! –Gritó Anathema mientras jalaba del brazo a Adán para llevarlo escaleras arriba-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó el niño mientras era jalado por la bruja.

\- Niño, hay temas que son difíciles, vamos, dejémoslos tranquilo –Le susurró al oído y luego se giró hacia los dos seres y les sonrió- ¡Buenas noches! Duerman bien, si es que lo hacen, espero la lluvia cese mañana

Dicho esto, desapareció escaleras arriba, se escucharon dos puertas cerrarse con una pequeña diferencia de segundos luego de que ambos hablaran algo en voz baja, imposible de entender desde la distancia en la que se encontraban Crowly y Aziraphale.

Ambos se miraron un momento y luego se sentaron juntos en silencio en el mismo sofá donde antes estuvo Adán, el demonio rodeo con su brazo el cuerpo de su esposo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Afuera se escuchaban los truenos fuertemente y la lluvia golpeteando los diferentes techos de las casas, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por la ventana, el pelirrojo chasqueo los dedos y apagó las luces dejando solo una vela encendida en la mesa de café frente a ellos.

\- Tu sabes que no es que no me guste la idea de adoptar, es solo que... Me aterra la idea de que algún día él o ella crecerá y nosotros no, ella envejecerá y morirá, y nosotros no –Habló suavemente el ángel mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de la serpiente.

\- Podríamos mandar una carta al cielo por un milagro –Continuó en medio de una sonrisa dolorosa.

\- Sabes que no la aceptarían, la quemarán antes de que llegara incluso a manos de Dios –Apretó las manos contra las ropas de Crowly.

\- Recuerdo el diluvio –Habló la serpiente del Edén tratando de cambiar el tema, fallando en alguna forma- Y pensar que podía salvar a todos esos niños de que los mataran.

\- Salvaste algunos –Levantó su mirada buscando la de su esposo, estaba perdida en el vacío que parecía entregar el exterior de la ventana donde tenía fija su mirada.

\- Algunos, que al final se casaron con las hijas e hijos de él, por lo menos pudieron hacer una familia, agradezco que cuando despertaran no me recordaran –Suspiró- ¿Te imaginas? "Una serpiente me tomó y me salvó"

\- Una serpiente muy linda –Sonrió.

\- No soy lindo, soy un demonio –Le sacó la lengua y siseó.

\- Cómo digas, pero eres lindo conmigo –entrelazo su mano con la otra mano de Crowly.

\- Eso es verdad –Afirmó.

\- Y con Adán

\- Eso es diferente, se lo debo –Hizo una mueca.

\- Haré la carta al cielo, aún si no llega a Dios, haré más hasta que se cansen –Habló con convicción el ángel, pero sin dejar ese tono de duda en su voz.

\- En ese caso igual escribiré algunas, sé que con más razón no las leerán, serán las primeras en tirar a la basura –Comentó entre risas- Pero en algún momento las leerán.

\- Eso espero –Se acercó y besó la mejilla de demonio- Serias un gran padre, Crowly –Le miró con anhelo, su mirada se encontró con la de él y lo besó, un beso suave y cargado de emociones.

\- Tú también serías un gran padre, de esos que le leería cuentos antes de dormir, le prepararía chocolate con leche antes de dormir y le pondría trajes ridículos para luego sacarle fotos –Comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Oh vamos, tu y yo sabemos la realidad, TÚ serías el que le colocaría trajes y le sacaría fotos –Llevó su dedo índice y lo colocó en la punta de la nariz del pelirrojo- Además, estoy seguro que tu serías del tipo que si saca una buena calificación lo llevarías por helado.

Crowly lo pensó un momento, luego lanzó un quejido y movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

\- Bueno, sí, es algo probable –Se rindió, muy dentro de él sabía que tenía razón, lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- De igual forma –Continuó desviando la mirada mientras tomaba un cojín del sofá y lo colocaba sobre su panza- Me gustaría verme con panza, me vería adorable ¿No crees?

\- Por supuesto que s-

\- ¡Yo puedo ayudar con eso! –Se escuchó desde arriba de la escalera.

Adán les miraba con una gran sonrisa desde la baranda del segundo piso, daba pequeños saltitos a medida que hablaba, se le veía muy feliz.

\- Recuerden, soy el anticristo aún, puedo hacer lo que quiera, si quiero que sean padres puedo hacerlo, por el momento igual puedo ser su hijo postizo, mis padres no creo que se molesten –Habló todo tan rápido que se hizo difícil de procesar por ambos seres celestiales.

\- ¡Adán ve a dormir! –Gritaron al unísono mientras que se levantaban y corrían detrás de él para atraparle, el pequeño les había sacado de su pequeña amargura y ahora solo tenían en mente reprimir a cosquillas y acurrucarle hasta que se durmiera.

La noche pasó silenciosa, entre charlas y explicaciones, cariño y calidez. Un niño muy curioso y feliz de poder dar soluciones, también ansioso de solo imaginarse siento tío, aunque muy dentro de él lo imaginaba como un hermano o hermana, después de todo, tanto el demonio como el ángel se habían convertido en unos segundos padres –Nunca contaba a Satanás en el cuento. - A medida que la pena se iba y daba paso a la alegría y esperanza, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a cesar, la tormenta comenzó a disiparse y comenzaba a volver el silencio que anteriormente no existía.

La siguiente mañana fue una de las más hermosas en sus vidas.


	4. Día 3: Velas negras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero decir, que probablemente que aunque algo empiece triste no puedo terminarlo triste, años de fluff me tiene así, es un aviso para quienes buscan angst en las historias, saludos <3
> 
> [[Sin revisión]]

Oscuridad, solo oscuridad, el ángel podía sentir el pánico dentro de su pecho y solo una sensación que podía describirse como "Encuéntrale", buscaba a su alrededor, corría, le buscaba, pero no le encontraba.

"¡Ayuda!"

Corría en dirección de la voz, pero no la encontraba, le dolía, quería solo poder sostenerle entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no pasaría nada. En un momento, el sonido del fuego se escuchó detrás de él y en medio de la oscuridad se veía una vela negra encendida, proyectaba una pequeña luz y de ella salía la voz de Crowly, se acercó corriendo hasta ella, pero a medida que corría hasta la vela esta se alejaba más.

"¡Estoy aquí!"

Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Aziraphale, el terror le inundaba, logró llegar hasta la vela y cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla esta se apagó. Los recuerdos, todos esos recuerdos de la caída de Crowly le inundaron hasta el alma, el cómo le vio caer, como le vio arder y cómo escuchó su voz, pero no logró encontrarle para ayudarle. Aziraphale despertó llorando y gritando desesperado el nombre del demonio, le buscó con sus manos alrededor de la cama y cuando lo encontró se abalanzó contra él abrazándolo.

\- ¿Aziraphale? –Preguntó desconcertado el pelirrojo a medida que se sentaba en la cama y abrazaba suavemente el cuerpo tembloroso de su pareja.

\- Por favor, no te vayas de mi lado –Hablaba mientras se aferraba fuertemente a las ropas de su compañero, sus manos se movían lentamente hasta la zona de donde nacían las alas de Crowly.- Por favor, no te vayas de mi lado otra vez

\- ¿Soñaste con mi caída? –Preguntó suavemente percatandose del estado del ángel, llevó sus manos al rostro de este y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas. - Hey, tranquilo, estoy aquí, no me iré, no te dejaré solo

\- Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, no quiero estar solo – A pesar de que se iba tranquilizando, aún no paraba de llorar, pero las caricias de Crowly le ayudaban.

\- No estarás solo, estoy aquí, junto a ti desde hace 6000 años –Tomó aire y luego continuó. - Cuando caí me acuerdo llamarte, sé que me buscaste y no pudiste encontrarme, luego borraron partes de tu memoria que ahora recuerdas, pero quiero que pienses en el ahora, en este futuro ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- Lo haces parecer tan fácil, Crowly, pero no lo es –Comenzó a reír nervioso, movió sus manos tratando de tranquilizarse. - Cuando llegaron las memorias solo podía pensar en que no pude estar ahí, que no te pude ayudar a apagar tus alas cuando se quemaban, no estuve ahí para ti cuando desde un principio TÚ siempre estuviste a mi lado

\- Sí, puede que no me encontraras en ese momento, pero ahora estas a mi lado –Suavemente le empujó en la cama y lo acurrucó en su pecho. – Todos los días me cuidas, me ayudas a cuidar mis alas y me das amor, no quiero recordar el pasado porque estoy feliz con mi presente, con NUESTRO presente

\- ¿Quieres que olvide todo y solo piense que nunca sufriste? –Levantó su mirada con tristeza para poder verlo.

\- Sí, quiero que vivas el presente, olvida mi caída –Le dio un beso en la frente. – Te amo, y no sabes lo feliz que soy, además soy yo quien debería de decirte que no me dejes, no olvides que cuando pensé que moriste corrí a un bar a embriagarme

Aziraphale solo le observó, se acercó y le besó con ternura para luego sentarse en la cama y llevar sus manos a su propia espalda, suspiró y luego se miró en uno de los espejos de la habitación que daba con la cama.

\- Si un día caigo, Crowly –Comenzó a hablar. – Búscame, como yo te busqué y no dejes de buscarme hasta que me encuentres, atrápame, porque de igual forma no sería la primera vez que caería, solo que esta sería tan dolorosa como la tuya

\- No digas eso –Se acercó a él besando su espalda. – No caerás, te aman, te lo han hecho saber, al menos Dios –Suspiró. - ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que caíste?

El ángel se congeló en el lugar y luego con voz temblorosa comenzó a tratar de huir de la cama sin éxito.

\- Vamos ángel, dime –Le miró con un puchero.

\- Estúpida serpiente –Le miró regañándole con la mirada. – Cuando me salvaste de los nazis, bueno, en realidad me gustabas desde antes, pero fue ahí que siento que quizás se quebró un poco mi halo –Llevó sus manos a su rostro nervioso.

\- Pero en ese caso estarías de mi bando, sigues siendo un ángel –Le besó la mejilla. – Eso significa que te aman, no caerías

\- ¿Y si caigo?

\- Basta de miedos por hoy, te iré a preparar unas crepas y luego te haré el amor –Se levantó rápidamente de la cama en camino a la cocina dejando a un Aziraphale muerto de vergüenza mirándole.

\- ¡CROWLY! ¡NO DIGAS ESO, ELLA VA A ESCUCHARTE! –Se levantó detrás de él con una pantufla en su mano.

\- Ella ya sabe, sabe todo –Comentó entre risas hasta que vio la pantufla. - ¡Ssssuelta esa pantufla!


	5. Día 4: En espera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Aziraphael debería de ser una religión.
> 
> [[Sin revisión]]

4 Meses

\- Se mueve demasiado, definitivamente es igual de inquieta que tu –Hablaba el ángel mientras leía un libro sentado en el sofá.

\- También puede haber sacado eso de ti –Llevó su mano sobre el vientre de Aziraphale. – Tienes ese movimiento con tus hombros que siempre haces cuando te emocionas con algo.

\- Puede ser, de igual forma es hija de ambos, puede ser culpa de ambos –Bajó el libro entre risas. - no me hagas cosquillas, sabes que estoy más sensible con el embarazo –Le pegó suavemente con el libro en la cabeza al demonio.

\- ¡Ouch! Está bien, solo que has estado todo el día leyendo y podríamos haber salido a hacer algo –Se levantó del sofá colocándose frente a él. – Podríamos liberar un lugar en el Ritz y tomar té ahí ¿Qué te parece?

\- No puedo hacer milagros en este estado cariño –Hizo un puchero.

\- Pero tienes a tu amado demonio que puede hacerlos por ti –Le sonrió. – Vamos, pediré los mejores pasteles para ti

El ángel se relamió y aceptando la tentación se levantó para poder salir junto a él, tomó un abrigo que colgaba en el perchero cerca de la puerta y salió junto a su novio en dirección al hermoso Bentley que esperaba afuera de la tienda, era como un cuento de hadas, al menos así se sentía él cada vez que Crowly le besaba la mano cuando le abría la puerta del auto para que entrara.

6 Meses

Se encontraban en su departamento, la única razón de eso era que era más espacioso y necesitaban una habitación para colocar las cosas del futuro bebé, si bien no era humana los primeros meses necesitaría cuidados especiales tal cual los tendría un ser humano. La leche, un lugar cálido y cómodo, decoraciones, cosas adorables –Cortesía del ángel- y algunos elementos decorativos que cortaban la estética pastel del lugar –Cortesía del demonio. - Si bien Azira no estaba muy feliz con esas decoraciones las dejó para respetar los gustos de su pareja.

\- ¿Te puedo contar algo tonto? – Le preguntó Azira mientras colocaba unos libros en una repisa verde pastel y miraba por la ventana.

\- Nada es tonto, dime –Se acercó a él mientras sostenía unas ropas en sus manos.

\- Creo que mi vista mejoro incluso más –Confesó ciñendo sus cejas, se giró para verle a la cara. – me acuerdo que antes veía todo bien, siempre he visto bien –Comentó en una suave risa. – pero es que ahora puedo ver más lejos, ver más detalles, ¿Crees que pueda ser el embarazo?

\- La verdad... No me extrañaría que fuera eso –Llevó su mano detrás de su nuca rascándose algo consternado. – Ahora puedes mirar hacia arriba y ver a los ángeles hacer estupideces y burlarte de ellossss –Siseó.

\- Por Dios, no se puede ser serio contigo –Rodó los ojos.

\- No seas así –Hizo un puchero y luego lo abrazó. – de igual forma no creo que sea nada malo, estas bien.

\- Solo me pregunto si serán permanentes todas estas cosas –Llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla preocupado.

Crowly solo suspiró y le guió a otra de las cajas para que se distrajera de esos pensamientos; era verdad, el embarazo de Aziraphale le había traído nuevas cosas, el cómo percibía las sensaciones ahora eran más fuertes, algo que antes no le daba cosquillas ahora le hacía estallar de la risa, sentía mucho más los sabores de las comidas que iba probando. Esto especialmente le ponía de muy buen humor, amaba el poder degustar mucho más los platos humanos.

8 Meses

Con el mismo tema de que sentía más las cosas, vino el olfato, por un tiempo fue maravilloso hasta que llegaron los olores desagradables que, aunque estuviera lejos los sentía con aún más fuerza, su piel se volvía incluso más sensible y sus feromonas... Oh, eran un caos, él no se daba cuenta de que las soltaba, tampoco entendía cómo es que solo Crowly las podía sentir, llego un punto donde solo pensó que podía ser por un tipo de conexión con el ser que llevaba en su vientre, aunque, a decir verdad era algo más natural y fácil de explicar cómo el hecho de que su pareja era una serpiente.

Una de esas tardes donde estaban ordenando cosas en su hogar, que ahora era el departamento de Crowly, una ola de feromonas llego hasta el demonio causando un estado de alerta, no dijo nada, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y fue hasta la cocina dejando a un confuso ángel esperando en la sala.

\- ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó Aziraphale sentado en una silla mientras acariciaba su vientre, pasaba la mayor parte del día sentado por el dolor que el peso de tener un ser vivo dentro le causaba a sus pies.

No hubo respuesta.

\- Crowly, amor, no me hagas pararme, me estas preocupando –Estuvo a punto de levantarse al no recibir nuevamente respuestas de su pareja, pero en ese momento le vio entrar.

El demonio llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con una taza de chocolate caliente y unas crepas magníficas que definitivamente eran obra de un milagro, bueno, en este caso maldición. Se acercó hasta su ángel y la dejó a un lado de este sin decir una palabra, solo le miró hasta que entró en cuenta que lo había hecho por impulso.

\- Yo... -No sabía cómo explicarlo, se puso nervioso y luego solo le ofreció de comer. – Te traje algo para comer

\- Gracias... la verdad tenía muchas ganas de comer esto, no sé cómo lo adivinaste –le sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

\- La verdad pensé que me lo habías dicho –Confesó confundido. – Creo de nuevo me atacaron tus feromonas, en mi cabeza lo sentí como una orden y solo lo hice.

\- Oh ¡Lo lamento! –Se disculpó moviendo una de sus manos en el aire. – Es sin intención, lo lamento demasiado.

\- No lo lamentes, me encanta complacerte, solo que aún no me acostumbro a que las feromonas de mi ángel me manipulen así –rio enérgicamente, luego se acercó para besarle la frente. – Come, seguiré acomodando las cosas, me puedes avisar con tus feromonas cuando quieras que te ayude a levantarte del asiento.

Azira solo hizo una mueca y luego se dedicó a comer lo que le habían traído, estar embarazado tenía sus ventajas, podía comer los dulces que quería y engordar sin culpa, al menos eso quería pensar, había momentos donde también pensaba que estaba muy gordo, pero llegaba Crowly y le decía que se veía hermoso. Adoraba a ese demonio, aunque no quería decírselo seguido, creía que podía tomarlo en su contra.

\- Yo también te amo –Se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones.

\- C-¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando? –Se alteró el ser celestial.

\- Tus feromonas te delatan, recuerda, soy una sssserpiente –Asomó su cabeza en el marco de una de las puertas. – Mi lengua en ssssensible mi dulce Aziraphale

\- Shhh! –Le hizo callar avergonzado, intentó levantarse para ir a regañarle, pero no pudo. – Hum...

\- Ya voy, te ayudaré a levantarte –Corrió hasta él en medio de risotadas.

\- A veces te detesto.

\- Pero sé que me amas por sobre todo.

9 Meses

\- Crowly –Habló mientras se giraba en la cama lentamente y movía por el hombro al ser que dormía a su lado.

\- Mh... ¿Qué ocurre? –Habló dormido.

\- No puedo dormir –Se quejó.

\- Yo sssi –Se quejó volviendo a acomodarse.

\- No seas así, ayúdame –Quería llorar, Crowly lo notó y se sentó bruscamente en la cama.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Viene el bebé? –Comenzó a hablar apresuradamente.

\- No, no puedo dormir por el ruido –En este punto ya estaba llorando, oh como odiaba sus cambios de humor.

\- Amor, no hay ruido –Le trató de tranquilizar, la verdad es que para un oído normal no había ruido, pero en el estado en que estaba Azira podía escuchar incluso el cómo sonaba el teclado de un computador de unos pisos más abajo.

\- Si lo hay, no puedo dormir y me está estresando –Llevó una mano a su vientre y otra a sus mejillas para secar las lágrimas.

\- Está bien, tranquilo, te traeré una taza de leche tibia y tapones para oído ¿Te parece? –Le habló suavemente y se comenzó a levantar de la cama. – De verdad quiero que ya nazca la bebé para que puedas descansar bien –Confesó con culpa mientras caminaba por la habitación.

\- Falta poco, gracias por todo –Habló con una voz que parecía derretirse en el aire, como también las feromonas que salían de él diciendo "te amo!" "gracias por todo" "me duele la espalda" eran bastante específicas.

Crowly se hizo para atrás de golpe algo aturdido, aún le costaba adaptarse a cómo llegaban a sus sentidos esos olores que podían decir el estado actual de su pareja, salió en busca de la leche y los tapones y para cuando volvió Azira estaba sentado en el borde de la cama apretándose ligeramente el vientre, el demonio no tuvo ni que decir nada, un fuerte mensaje vino a él a través del aire.

"VIENE LA BEBÉ"

Tiró las cosas por la habitación –Incluyendo la taza- y tomo su celular marcando al contacto que le habían dado para esta situación. Iba a ser una noche muy larga, por lo menos y para relajación de ambos, las sensaciones irían calmandose o al menos eso creían.


	6. Día 5: Marmol

¿Cómo habían terminado así? A ninguno les gustaban los conflictos, la última vez resultó en distanciarse dolorosamente por años, no querían eso y sin embargo ahí estaban, cada uno por su lado nuevamente. Aziraphale estaba encerrado en el cuarto apoyado contra la puerta y se abrazaba a si mismo mientras lloraba, Crowly por su parte conducía sin rumbo por las calles, su rostro mostraba un millón de emociones, pero no lograban salir una por una y todo aparentaba en solo estallar en un ataque de pánico.

"No me digas débil, tengo miedo"

Y sin embargo fue un idiota y se fue, el demonio también se odiaba a si mismo por no volver y solucionar una pelea estúpida, porque así era, una pelea estúpida. En la noche habían estado bebiendo, hicieron el amor, rieron y en la mañana, en la estúpida mañana les llegó una carta diciéndoles que el cielo quería volver a hablar con Aziraphale y en vez de quedarse ahí para apoyarle él se fue, dejándolo solo llorando.

\- Eres un maldito cobarde –Se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que golpeaba fuertemente con sus manos el volante de su auto. - ¡Maldita sea!

No podía dejar de pensar en el rostro lloroso de su ángel cuando le dijo que no le dejara y aun así lo hizo, cuando le dijo que no era débil que solo tenía miedo y él solo se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta principal. Nunca se lo iba a perdonar, se odiaba, se odiaba demasiado.

\- Yo tampoco sé qué hacer –Detuvo el auto de golpe en medio de algún lugar, nunca miró en realidad hacia donde conducía, en estos momentos se encontraba en algún lugar de una carretera desértica. – No sé cómo ayudarte, no sé cómo evitar que te hagan algo, cambiar de cuerpo ya no es una opción –Comenzó a hablar estallando en llanto, le dolía el pecho el solo pensar en que lo volvería a perder.

Movió el auto estacionando en un costado de la carretera y luego salió de él caminando de un lado a otro tomándose el rostro con sus manos, quería volver y pedir perdón, abrazarle y esta vez decirle que iba a estar con él a pesar de todo; su cuerpo temblaba, lo ama y por la misma razón le duele los pleitos de este tipo.

No, en general él odiaba los pleitos, más si estos involucran a su querido ángel, habían enfrentado una vez el cielo, se habían unido y mentido, había pasado tanto tiempo siendo libres para que ahora de nuevo pasen por una situación que podría significar el no verse nunca más en sus vidas.

\- Dios ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –Gritó con la voz quebrada. – no sé qué hacer, ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Estar junto a él, quiero verlos felices –Habló una voz que podía describirse como si estuviera en todos lados, dentro de ti, afuera, en el aire, en el suelo, en todo.

\- Q-¿Qué? – Su cuerpo se tensó, miró para todos lados sin encontrar a nadie, sabía quién era, habían pasado demasiados siglos, pero podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier lado. - ¡Ustedes lo llamaron!

\- Le pedí especificar que no era por un castigo –Habló la voz. – Desde ahora, cada vez que les hable seré yo quien escriba las cartas

\- ¿No le harás daño a Aziraphale? –Se tiró de rodillas en el suelo mirando al cielo, era un demonio, pero incluso se pondría de rodillas ante Dios para pedir que no le hicieran nada a la persona que ama. – Él es un ángel demasiado bueno, no merece esto, por favor

\- No le haré daño, Crowly –Habló firme. – Pero necesito hablar con él

\- Yo... -Su voz salía en un hilo, no había aire en sus pulmones. – Le hice daño

\- Lo sé, tienes que volver, él escuchará tu corazón, siempre lo ha hecho

Una luz cegadora se posó frente al demonio cegándolo, sin embargo, este pudo sentir un toque cálido en su mejilla, un toque materno que extrañaba, pero entendía que había perdido por sus propios actos. Apoyó su rostro contra las manos cálidas de su creadora y dejó salir todo el dolor de su pecho, en su cabeza solo se podía dibujar el rostro de su amado, quería volver, quería sentirle, quería poder estar ahí para él.

\- Lo amo demasiado –Habló desde el profundo de su ser. – Amo su sonrisa, la forma en que actúa con todo, amo como me hace sentir cada día, amo que él me ame, pero ahora él me odia

\- No te odia, está preocupado y triste, ve y habla con él, te escuchará.

El tacto en su mejilla desapareció, cuando Crowly abrió los ojos para ver a su alrededor Dios ya no estaba, llevó su mano a su pecho y luego de unos segundos se levantó entrando al auto esperando que su ángel aún estuviera en casa. A medida que avanzaba hasta llegar a la ciudad iba pensando sus palabras, el cómo diría que lo sentía, cómo le haría entender que todo estaría bien.

\- ¿Cómo le puedo decir que Dios me dijo que fue una confusión? Soy un demonio, ¡Se supone que no puedo ni siquiera hablar con Dios mismo! –Estaba demasiado nervioso, tomó aire tratando de calmarse, si moría en el trayecto no podría decir todo lo que quería.

Al llegar pudo ver las luces de la tienda encendidas, bajó rápidamente del vehículo y entró sin siquiera tocar para avisar que estaba ahí, su ropa estaba desordenada al igual que su respiración, entró y comenzó a buscar con su mirada a Aziraphale sin encontrarle, el pánico le invadió y comenzó a gritar llamando su nombre.

\- ¡Aziraphale! – Le llamó, el recuerdo del día en que vio arder el lugar y no encontrarle volvieron, era la misma sensación, no había fuego en esta ocasión, pero dolía de la misma forma. – no, no, no, no, ¡No! –gritaba desesperado mientras caminaba por el lugar. - ¡Aziraphale! ¡¿Dónde estás?! No, por favor...

\- Estoy aquí... -habló bajando las escaleras rápidamente, al verle se le volvió a partir el corazón. – Oh Crowly, mírate...

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, soy un maldito estúpido, no debí tratarte así, no debí irme –Comenzó a caminar hasta él subiendo lentamente la escalera a medida que hablaba. - Perdóname, haré lo que quieras, pero por favor perdóname.

\- Me rompiste el corazón –Le habló mientras llevaba su mano al cabello de su demonio.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, está bien si ya no quieres hablarme, pero necesito que me escuches, tengo algo importante que- -Su voz se detuvo ante el tacto, tomó aire y continuó. – tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Por qué hueles a rosas?... –Se acercó a abrazarlo tomando su aroma, algo hizo clic en su cabeza y le miró a los ojos. - ¡Fuiste con Dios!

\- No, Dios vino a mí –hizo una pausa y luego de una pequeña risa comenzó a explicarle. – Es cómico decir algo así siendo yo un demonio... Vino en un momento donde no sabía ya que hacer, no sabía cómo ayudarte y me explicó que hay un error, no, no vas a ser castigado.

\- ¿No? –Preguntó confundido. – Pero la carta pide que vaya solo al cielo, es obviamente un castigo

\- Le pidió a Metraton que escribiera la carta, le pidió que especificara que no era un castigo, pero no lo hizo, Dios quiere hablar contigo, no los otros ángeles, no te hará daño, me lo dijo –Se aferró al cuerpo de Azira. – Perdón, debí llamar, también perdón por abrazarte, estás enojado.

\- Estoy enojado, pero se me está pasando –Besó la parte superior de su cabeza. – Ven, sube, necesitamos hablar.

En silencio subieron hasta la habitación y se encerraron ahí, se acostaron acurrucados sin dormir y hablaron toda la noche sobre lo ocurrido ya más calmados. Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron ante el sonido de la campana que sonó escaleras abajo, más que nada alarmados porque habían cerrado el local y nadie podía entrar; al bajar encontraron un sobre blanco en la mesa y con algo de temor la abrieron.

"Querido Aziraphale,

Escribo con la intención de dejar más en claro que la reunión que se te solicitó asistir es conmigo, no quiero que te preocupes, aunque se, de primera fuente que un demonio ya te explico el problema que hubo. Desde ahora yo seré quien se comunique contigo y ustedes, sin más, te pido que el día de mañana subas a hablar conmigo, también trae a Crowly, desde ahora vendrán ambos a verme, no teman, estoy con ustedes.

Antes de que me olvide, esta carta no pasa por ninguna oficina, no deben preocuparse por que algunos de los otros sepan. Además, yo seré quien les reciba en la mañana, sin más, me despido.

Dios."

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de ambos, se miraron unos segundos antes de colocarse a reír, las tensiones se fueron y luego cerrando la carta volvieron a la habitación tomados de la mano, al llegar frente a la puerta Crowly se acercó a este besándole, tenía mucho que aprender del ángel, como también sobre sí mismo, pero todo sería a su tiempo y con una guía divina.

Después de todo, ambos fueron esculpidos en mármol fino por las manos de Dios, fácil de quebrar pero en las mejores manos para ser protegidos y reconstruidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por alguna razón yo si termine llorando en algún punto mientras escribía, puede que si de verdad me llegara o también que yo soy llorona con estas cosas, jaja


	7. Día 6: ¿Y si tomamos un descanso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ Sin revisión ]]  
> Esto va dedicado a mi amigo Larry que me ha soportado desde hace mucho tiempo, gracias por todo amigo.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo viéndose a escondidas, se juntaban en lugares de forma casual y evitando la mayor parte posible de que fueran vistos por sus respectivas partes. Ahora, libres, ¿Cómo salir de esa burbuja? Al principio parecía tan fácil, se tomaron de las manos en el bus, salieron a comer, se juntaron en el parque a la luz del día sin cubrir sus rostros y sin tener que usar sus poderes para ver si les observaban.

Pero llegó un punto donde todo les llegó de sopetón y se miraron uno al otro esperando que uno dijera algo del tipo "Oye, recuerda que somos libres, deja de pensar en eso y solo sigamos nuestra vida en esta linda casa con plantas y paredes de madera que tienen buen olor."

Resultaba un tanto cómico el cómo luego de tanto tiempo ahora comenzaban a pensar sobre ese punto en específico. Se sentaron en el borde de la escalera que daba con la puerta de la casa y mientras miraban el paisaje comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que luego de casi cinco meses me dices que tienes nervios por salir y que te vean? –Preguntó con algo de molestia el demonio. - ¡Son cinco meses! Somos libres cariño, mira, vivimos juntos

\- Si, lo sé, vivimos juntos, tenemos citas y hacemos lo que queremos, pero igual me da algo de miedo –Antes de que el demonio dijera algo continuó. – Si, ahora Crowly.

\- No puedo creer que incluso luego de besarnos en el parque ahora me digas que tienes miedo de que te digan algo –Comentó entre risas y luego se hizo para atrás acostándose sobre las tablas del suelo. - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿Con qué? –Preguntó mientras jugaba con una hoja que estaba en el suelo.

\- Con tu miedo a ellos, los que no están, si quieres podemos hacer el amor en el jardín, te puedo quitar el miedo mientras gimes al cielo –Siseó con burla.

Lo único que ganó con eso fue un golpe en su estómago y que su novio le comenzara a dar manotazos entre palabras que ni él entendía por la risa que le daba su reacción. Le tomó de la cintura y lo empujó contra si para besarle.

\- Tú más que nadie sabe que no te haría pasar una vergüenza así, aunque si en algún momento quieres hacerlo solo dime –Le sacó la lengua.

\- Te odio –Le tiró con su mano la lengua. – pero también te amo, piensa en algo, por ahora iré adentro, me haré un té y me serviré el trozo de pastel que dejé el día de ayer en el refrigerador y que espero por el amor de Dios, que tú no te lo hayas comido mientras yo dormía.

\- Amorsito, mi dulce de canela, pedazo de mi vida –Se estiró deteniendo su pierna. - ¿Qué tal si te traigo unas deliciosas crepas?

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Es en serio Crowly? –Le miró por unos minutos con enojo para luego solo suspirar y rodar los ojos. – Quiero las crepas

\- ¿Entonces me perdonas? –Se levantó rápidamente con una sonrisa.

\- Quiero dos crepas ahora, dos crepas en la noche y que en la mañana me preparas Tú el desayuno –Le indicó con el dedo, se le daba mal el colocar cara de enfado.

\- Todo lo que me pidas mi rey –Comenzó a acercarse acorralando al ángel contra la puerta.

\- Y –Hizo énfasis en esa letra. – quiero que busques un lugar para vacacionar.

\- ¿Quieres viajar? –Detuvo su seducción para darle paso a confusión en su ser. - ¿No que no querías que nos vieran?

\- Yo también tengo mis momentos tontos, al igual que tu – Comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa. – pero creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos es salir, despejar mi mente y que tu estés a mi lado durante todo ese momento.

\- No te merezco

\- No, no me mereces

\- ouch

\- Es mentira, pero estoy un poquito enojado, quizás mucho, pero estoy suprimiendo mi enojo por ese pastel por que vienen unas crepas en camino y espero sean mis favoritas –meneo su cuerpo y abrió con su mano la puerta detrás de sí. – Además, puede que sí acepte esa otra cosa que mencionaste, pero no aquí afuera, ahora entra antes que me arrepienta.

\- ¡Si! ¡Soy un demonio con suerte! –Entró detrás de su pareja mientras se comenzaba quitar la ropa.

\- No me hagas arrepentirme ¿Si? –le tiró de la polera para que se apresurara, definitivamente le tenía demasiada paciencia.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Quizás viajar a un país donde lo que se celebraba estaba marcado por alcohol, comida y un trago con el nombre de una catástrofe natural no era una muy buena idea, ahora ambos estaban sentados en una habitación de hotel con una jaqueca y una risa que solo significaba que lo habían pasado de maravilla y que no tenían ninguna intención de quitarse la embriagues.

\- No puedo creer que te tomaras ocho terremotos seguidos y dos casa- cadata cassata, esa cosa, de piña –Le costaba un mundo hilar las palabras.

\- Y 4 empanadas, tú te bebiste dos botellones de esa cosa que le echaron a mi trago, no sé cómo sigues hablando –Se tiró en la cama y se estiró soltándose las ropas. – Me duele la cabeza

\- A todos, pero valió la pena completamente –Dejó salir un eructo y se desplomó en el suelo.

\- ¡Crowly! –Le gritó espantado.

\- Estoy bien, solo que mi cuerpo ya no responde –Contestó casi sin voz.

\- Gracias a Dios, yo tampoco me puedo parar –Se tranquilizó.

\- Aún nos quedan 4 días aquí –Comentó alcanzando su celular con su mano.

Aziraphale guardó silencio un momento antes de hablar, la verdad es que tenía unas infinitas ganas de rodar en la cama para quedar boca abajo y dormir, pero uso sus pocas fuerzas para poder contestarle.

\- Escuché de un lugar super famoso donde preparan lo mismo que hoy, pero mil veces mejor –Tragó saliva para no vomitar y luego tomó unas de las almohadas para colocarla bajo su cabeza.

\- Definitivamente iremos ahí, también podríamos cancelar el hotel y viajar a otra ciudad –hablaba mientras revisaba algunas páginas de hoteles en su celular. – Ángel

No contestó, alzó con dolor su cuerpo y miró hacia la cama, su pareja ahora dormía roncando agotado hasta más no poder por su cuerpo humano.

\- Bien, mañana hablaremos mejor, es mejor dormir ahora –Chasqueó los dedos apagando las luces y se encaminó hasta la cama colocándose a su lado.

Era afortunado, realmente afortunado, le acarició la espalda con su pulgar mientras le cantaba canciones imposibles de entender por el nivel de alcohol en su cuerpo, pero estaba lo suficientemente conciente para saber que era una canción de amor mal cantada, pero con toda la emoción del mundo.

Al final fueron las mejores vacaciones que pudieron tener, viajaron por diferentes ciudades disfrutando de las festividades, la comida, la música y las playas, algo que realmente habían deseado probar desde que pisaron tierra chilena. Fue tan buena la estadía que hasta se olvidaron de que había ojos en todos lados que en un momento comenzaron a bailar en la arena de la playa junto a una canción pegajosa que provenía desde el reproductor de música del celular de Crowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como quizás se dieron cuenta, quise llevarlos de viaje a Chile, quería que pasaran un tiempo en mis tierras jaja, me hubiera gustado trabajar más la idea, en especial mostrar qué hicieron en diferentes regiones, pero la idea de esto es hacer historias cortas y si lo hacía, realmente hubiera pasado de ser un one shot a un fic... Espero lo disfrutaran, espero que mis compatriotas pasen unas hermosas fiestas patrias, tomen lo que quieran, no conduzcan si beben, coman mucho y olvídense de la dieta.


	8. Día 7: Rosa y celeste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltima historia, ha sido cansador pero al mismo tiempo me ha permitido hacer algo que nunca antes pude, publicar algo todo los días (? disfruten.  
> [[ Sin revisión ]]

Todo comenzó con una propuesta de parte de una bruja que vive en Tadfield, también comenzó con el entusiasmo de un niño de 12 años que ya conocían desde hace muchos años, pero él desde hace solo 1 año. Lo hablaron, lo procesaron, y decidieron que podría ser una buena idea.

Ya habían compartido 6000 años juntos, enamorados y ahora por fin podían amarse tranquilamente, luego de tantos años y de conocerse mutuamente no era de esperar que no negaran la idea del matrimonio.

\- ¿Podríamos reconsiderar hacer la ceremonia en la iglesia y hacerla en otro lado? -Preguntó el demonio apuntando a sus pies.

\- Oh, es cierto, lo lamento, pero de verdad me encantaría hacerla en una -Habló en un suspiro, tomó la carpeta que estaba frente a si en la mesa y comenzó a revisarla. - Anathema me mencionó que igual se podía hacer una ceremonia afuera

\- Me gustaría que fuera en el bosque -Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos sonrieron, se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y se tomaron de la mano por sobre la mesa; quien al final decidió que era una buena idea fue Crowly, cuando les hablaron del matrimonio lo primero que pensaron fue que no era algo que ellos realmente necesitaban, no eran humanos, no necesitaban esas cosas. Sin embargo, al mirar a su lado, se dieron cuenta que era una forma de hacerse una promesa, bueno, lo era, también era algo que Dios adoraba.

Anathema se encargaría de toda la decoración, ella fue la que se peleó junto a Madame Tracy para ver cuál de las dos se encargaría de la decoración del lugar, al final Madame Tracy se encargó del vestuario y la comida, bueno, la comida fue asignada a alguien que de verdad sabría de buenos sabores; Adam y Aziraphale, el ángel no se quedaría atrás si se trataba de una decisión de ese tipo, era comida, algo que adoraba desde que comenzó a vivir en entre los humanos.

Adam era fanático de la idea de tener un buffet grande, variedades de comidas y sabores, especialmente comidas de diferentes partes del mundo; Azira estaba al 100% de acuerdo con la idea, incluso le trajo libros de recetas para que pudieran ver ambos algunos platos en específicos. Por más que el ser celestial había pensado en que quería pagar todo con dinero humano, el chico solo le dijo que sí, pero en realidad ya tenía en mente que haría aparecer toda la comida con sus poderes. Después de todo, era un niño con poderes, iba a usarlos en lo que cualquier niño de 12 años los usaría.

________________________________________________________________________________

Para el final de la semana ya habían decidido dónde sería la boda y cómo se haría; el bosque en medio de Tadfield era la idea perfecta, más que nada por los recuerdos que el lugar les traía sobre los eventos que ahora les permitía estar juntos. Solo quedaban algunos detalles por terminar, como el vestuario que aún no habían decidido usar, no fueron a locales a ver trajes, solo dejaron pasar el tiempo como si fuera algo que llegará de la nada, grabe error, ahora Madame Tracy estaba realmente enojada.

Recibieron otra carpeta con diferentes ideas de trajes, negros, blancos, negros con detalles, blancos con detalles, incluso vestidos, estos fueron pedidos por Aziraphale luego de ver vestidos hermosos que usaban las novias durante todos los años que ha vivido. Pasaron dos días para que entre ambos decidieran sus trajes de bodas.

Una semana más tarde ya estaban haciendo la primera prueba de su boda, viendo que harían, dirían y donde se sentaría quien. En un principio sólo serían sus amigos y a quienes ahora consideraban una familia, luego de una charla, algo de pánico y cerrar puertas y ventanas con sus poderes; lograron que los padres de Adam se enteraran de todo lo relacionado a ellos y a la propia naturaleza de su hijo, solo que sin decir que él no era su real hijo.

Las cosas estaban listas, todo estaba listo, perfecto y soñado. Lo único que faltaba era pedir permiso al cielo, no era que realmente lo necesitaran, ya no servían a ningún lado, sin embargo, Aziraphale siempre fue de pedir la opinión y permiso de su creadora. Enviaron una carta sin sus nombres, sabían que podía que no la recibiera si es que los ángeles encargados de ese papeleo la leían y la tiraban a la basura, no esperaban mucho en realidad, pero con enviarla Azira ya sentía paz en su interior.

Lo que no esperaban era que está realmente fuera respondida y entregada por el mismísimo Gabriel quien les miraba aún con odio, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que fue una orden directa de Dios, tanto el ángel como el demonio se miraron y sonrieron mientras observaban la carta frente a ellos. No pudieron leerla, antes de que ellos la tomaran el Arcángel se dispuso a leerla en voz alta.

\- Quiero dejar en claro que no estoy feliz con esto -Comenzó el ser de ojos lilas. - pero órdenes son órdenes y yo sí cumplo con mis responsabilidades.

\- No es necesario que nos leas la carta, podemos hacerlo nosotros si así te sientes más cómodo -Propuso el ángel de ojos hazel.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, se me pidió que se las leyera -Sentenció abriendo cuidadosamente la carta que al ser abierta dejó salir un hermoso olor a rosas, por su parte tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio se miraron preocupados.

"Queridos Aziraphale y Crowly,

Me alegro de ver que no se han olvidado de mí, aunque sé que esta carta viene de parte de Aziraphale. Estoy agradecida de que me avisaran de su inminente boda y estoy complacida con comunicarles que les doy mi bendición para su unión, como también informar que seré yo quien les una el día de su boda, estaré atenta a su respuesta.

También debo comunicar que en forma de paz y disculpa por los actos que han tenido mis Arcángeles, ellos asistirán a la boda en paz.

Dios"

Ninguno de los presentes en ese momento dijo una palabra, Gabriel estaba en shock, releía la carta una y otra vez tratando de encontrar el chiste y sin embargo no estaba, era real y tenía que hacerlo, junto a la carta había una nota en un papel dorado que decía "Pide disculpas, Gabriel." Parecía que todos se fueron en su contra, cerró la carta y se las entregó guardando la nota en su manga.

\- Si esperan que diga que estoy feliz con esto, no, no lo estoy -Habló mientras fruncía el ceño. - pero tampoco puedo hacer nada contra los deseos de Dios, iré a su boda junto a mis hermanos.

\- De verdad, no es necesario que vengan, podrían hablar con Dios y evitar todos los problemas -Comenzó a hablar nervioso el ángel que en estos momentos no sabía si darle paso a su felicidad o nervios. - ¿cierto Crowly?

\- Claro, no es necesario, además es una boda pequeña -Afirmó moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza.

\- Bueno, lamentablemente iré -Ajustó sus ropas y se hizo para atrás. - hasta luego, esperamos las invitaciones y una carta en respuesta para la diosa.

Sin más este desapareció dejando consternación a su paso. Al día siguiente se encargaron de enviar todas las invitaciones y en especial la carta para dejar constancia de que estaban a favor de la propuesta de Dios. Crowly, por su parte envió una carta a Lord Beelzebub con un mensaje más respetuoso de lo que saldría de su parte siendo un demonio, no esperaba nada, solo quería enviarla para que luego no estuvieran sobre ellos diciéndoles "no nos enviaste una maldita invitación."

El día de la boda llegó, algo tenso en un principio por la simple presencia de tantos arcángeles y demonios en la ceremonia, los arcángeles estaban por obligación y los demonios, bueno, ellos al parecer estaban ahí solo para remarcar su odio. Crowly estaba parado frente al altar, miraba a su alrededor y lo único que decía, mejor dicho, murmuraba que por favor todos pusieran de su parte para que todo saliera bien y que nadie saliera con alguna estupidez.

Su traje era negro en su totalidad, llevaba un pañuelo rojo con un bordado de serpiente en el, no llevaba sus lentes, por primera vez en tantos siglos no los estaba usando en público y la única razón era que cuando dijera sus votos quería que Azira viera directamente a sus ojos. Estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta cuando su prometido llegó al lugar y estaba esperando para comenzar su marcha, solo se percató de esto gracias a una voz que le llamó por su nombre.

\- Crowly -Habló una voz que bajaba desde un rayo de luz al lado de él.

\- Y-Yo, lo siento, estoy realmente nervioso -Contestó casi sin voz al darse cuenta con quien hablaba.

\- No debes temerme, siempre me hablas, haz lo mismo ahora -Trataba de calmar al demonio, entendía que era por muchas cosas, así que brindó todo su apoyo.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero que esto se arruine -Giró su vista encontrando a la de su ángel, estaba sonrojado y definitivamente hermoso. - olvide todo, él me quito la preocupación.

\- Siempre ha sido así, por eso ustedes se han amado durante tantos años -No tuvo que continuar, la música comenzó a sonar y Aziraphale comenzó a caminar hasta el altar.

Podían dar por seguro que ambos ya no respiraban, el ángel llevaba un traje blanco con detalles en dorado, tenía su propio pañuelo con un bordado de alas en este. Llevaba un ramo de flores hermoso escogido especialmente por Anathema, que por cierto era su dama de honor y le llevaba al altar, estaban rompiendo todas las reglas que usualmente se seguían en las bodas, pero eran felices así.

\- Te ves perfecto -Le habló casi sin voz, el tenerlo frente a si era todo.

\- Tu también te ves perfecto, siempre -Llevó su mano hasta la de su futuro esposo acariciándola.

La ceremonia comenzó, ambos comenzaron a decir sus votos sin dejar de mirarse, no podían dejar de hacerlo al darse cuenta de lo bien que se veía cada uno. Dios por su parte, no dejó que nadie interrumpiera la boda, se preguntarán cómo lo hizo, bueno, con algo de intervención divina todo es posible, en especial si de quien hablamos es Dios en persona.

Adam era el chico de los anillos, entró elegantemente vestido con un traje blanco pulcramente planchado y puesto, a su lado su fiel amigo Perro llevaba un corbatín y caminaba alegremente a su lado. Se acercó hasta ellos y los entregó, estaba tan emocionado como ellos, se colocó al lado junto a Newton -Que era el padrino de bodas de Crowly- y observó la ceremonia en silencio, de vez en cuando podía sentir la mirada llena de odio por parte del Lord del infierno, pero en este punto ya no le importaba.

La boda terminó sin problemas, cuando la pareja terminó de besarse el primero en lanzarse sobre ellos fue el ex anticristo que no paraba de llorar y felicitarles, lo abrazaron entre ambos y le llenaron de besos, le debían demasiado a ese niño. Salieron caminando de la mano hasta la zona de recepción entre gritos de felicidad de sus amigos, obviamente solo de ellos, ninguno de los otros presentes tenía intenciones de felicitarles.

\- Oh, el ramo -comentó de repente Aziraphale mirando para atrás, levantó el ramo dando la señal para que todos se colocaran para atraparlo.

No hace falta decir que fue una guerra campal, Madame Tracy se lanzó contra el ramo ignorando su dolor de cadera fallando en atraparlo, el ramo finalmente fue atrapado por Beelzebub que alzándolo en el aire comenzó a reírse de todos sin darse cuenta del significado de este.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Qué gane? -Le miró desafiante al pobre ángel frente a él.

\- Bueno, en realidad no es que ganes algo, se hace esto para saber quién será la próxima persona en casarse -Le comentó entre risas, el rostro del demonio cambio a uno de terror, solo pudo observar como este le entregaba el ramo a Tracy y se alejaba alzando los brazos en el aire gritando "¡Renuncio!".

\- No creerías quien agarró los guantes -Mencionó tomando por la cintura a su ahora esposo.

\- No me digas que Gabriel -Le miró en shock.

\- Así es, volvió a tirar los guantes para atrás, pero nadie los recogió porque todos miraban para otro lado ignorando la eventual responsabilidad, así que ya tenemos una boda a la cual hay que prepararnos -Se acercó besando la mejilla del rubio.

\- Ni se te ocurra decir eso a alguno de ellos si quieres seguir siendo mi esposo por más tiempo -Le tiró de la ropa llevándolo consigo a otro sector. - Vamos, quiero probar los aperitivos.

Ambos se marcharon antes de que no quedara nada para ellos, los demonios en forma de venganza corrieron a las mesas a comer todo lo que pudieran para no dejar nada, obviamente sin buenos resultados al tener a un Adam que reponía las comidas cada vez que se acababa una. Todo fue perfecto a su modo, todo de color de rosa y celeste.

Si se les pregunta a las personas qué color tiene la eternidad algunos les dirán que color celeste, al ser calmo, otros les dirán que es rosa como el amor. Es por eso que algunos cuando se enamoran y encuentran ambos aspectos al estar con alguien se casan, porque pasar la eternidad de esa forma significaba todo; algunos lo encontraban, otros no, otros pasaban su vida buscándolos sin darse cuenta que en más de una ocasión estuvieron al lado de este. El amor llega sin que nos demos cuenta, algunas veces tan fuerte que puede traspasar los años, problemas y peleas entre cielo e infierno.


	9. Día 8: Que el cielo caiga sobre nosotros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último día, quiero dejar algunas cosas claras para luego no tener problemas:
> 
> 1.- Crowly es un top dom que adora complacer a su ángel
> 
> 2.- Azira cambia sus genitales en un punto de la historia.
> 
> 3.- Es más porno que trama
> 
> [[Sin revisión]]

Se supone que los ángeles no deberían de sentir la lujuria, no debían vivirla, pero estaban conscientes de que hubo algunos que si cayeron en la tentación y fornicaron cayendo de bruces al infierno. No era tan malo para ellos, ahora podían seguirlo haciendo sin pensar en que podrían volver a caer; sobre este pecado hay un punto medio pero fácil de pasar a llevar, esto es cuando la lujuria viene de la mano del amor.

Teniendo en cuenta esto ¿Cuándo era el límite? Porque podrían decir "bien, estamos enamorados, podemos hacer lo que queramos" pero cuando el placer ciega, llega ese punto sin retorno donde la lujuria recubre el alma y la consume en un fuego que quema exquisitamente devorando los sentidos y dejando a todos sedientos de más y más.

Los ángeles no estaban lejos de esto, menos los demonios; por su parte, los ángeles podían tener sexo si ello se los proponían, no era como si lo disfrutaran tanto con sus cuerpos angelicales. Pero pongamos de ejemplo a un ángel y un demonio que han pasado 6000 años con abstinencia de tocarse, bueno, el resultado era bastante salvaje.

Marcas en el cuerpo, moretones no por golpes, sino por el goce carnal, rasguños en la espalda y jadeos sin control, tanto placer ya era un pecado, uno que cierto ángel y demonio que ahora vivían en la tierra libres estaban disfrutando sin remordimiento, mandando al demonio a todos en estos momentos. Volvamos a unas horas antes para hacer una lista de cómo habían pecado, también podían pensar en cómo estos dos aún no caen.

¿Tanto les podía perdonar un ser divino para dejarlos hacer lo que querían sin temer por caer –en el caso del ángel- o incluso más bajo –en el caso del demonio?

________________________________________________________________________________

Entraron en el departamento del demonio tirando todo al suelo, sus ropas y algunos objetos a su paso al ser chocados por sus cuerpos mientras entraban entre besos y caricias al lugar, habían pasado mucho tiempo deseando esto, dentro de sus pechos ardía tanto como el mismísimo infierno, llegaron a la sala donde usualmente Crowly hacía las reuniones y empujó contra el escritorio al ángel que ahora sucumbía contra su cuerpo.

La serpiente bajó besando el cuello suave y desnudo del rubio, podía sentir la electricidad que sus cuerpos creaban, el calor que los delataba. Sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos erráticamente buscando las ultimas prendas en ellos y cuando por fin estuvieron desnudos, al menos Aziraphale; Crowly aún tenía sus pantalones puestos pero abiertos, se miraron unos segundos antes de volver a besarse y sentir como sus partes bajas ya estaban lo suficientemente despiertas.

\- Sube al escritorio, se un buen ángel para mí y sube –Le susurró la serpiente al oído.

Con un quejido Azira subió al escritorio recostando su cuerpo en él, se sentía expuesto, pero en vez de sentir vergüenza solo podía concentrarse en cómo su pareja caminaba alrededor de él recorriendo con la mirada su cuerpo, lo iba a devorar, era su presa y estaba consciente de eso. El demonio comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos la piel expuesta de este sacándole suspiros, daba leves pellizcos a medida que subía hasta uno de sus pezones.

\- Te ves hermoso así –Se acercó hasta él por el costado besándole, Azira se levantó, pero este le hizo volver a acostarse en el escritorio. – Oh no, querido, quédate así, me queda mucho por devorarte, pero voy a hacerlo estando tú asssí.

\- Por favor, te necesito –Le estaba suplicando a un demonio, oh el dulce y querido principal ahora estaba cayendo encantadoramente en los brazos del demonio.

\- A sus órdenes –Sonriendo caminó hasta las piernas de él acariciándole lentamente. – Te ves realmente apetitoso, te voy a hacer conocer las maravillas que el cielo te ha prohibido.

Dicho esto, abrió las piernas de él dejando ver sus partes bajas, la serpiente miró hacia el rostro de su ser celestial, se relamió los labios y acercó su boca besando el interior de sus piernas dejando marcas, no quitaba su mirada del rostro de su novio, estaba enamorado de cómo estaba sucumbiendo al placer con apenas unas caricias, ni se imaginaba cómo sería cuando lo tomara por completo.

Acercó su boca tomando el miembro de su ángel causando que este se retorciera de placer, los sonidos que salían de su boca eran simplemente exquisitos; recorría con sus manos las caderas de Aziraphale, en un momento en todo ese juego previo comenzó a masajear las nalgas de este, acercó su mano acariciando externamente su entrada como preparándose mentalmente lo que vendría.

\- Gira, será más cómodo, ven hacia mí –Dicho esto le ayudó a acomodarse sobre el escritorio para que alzara sus caderas hasta sí. – Buen ángel, te daré una entrada para que disfrutes mejor el plato de fondo.

Mordió una de las nalgas de Aziraphale causando que este se quejara, no sentía dolor por la mordida, pero debía de admitir que su pene dolía demasiado por querer ser atendido nuevamente, no podía ni imaginarse como debía estar Crowly. El ángel bajó su pecho recostando su mejilla en el escritorio, bajó su mirada para poder observar el cuerpo de su pareja y pudo ver lo duro que estaba, el solo estar consciente de eso hizo que su entrada se contrajera llamando la atención de cierto demonio que estaba detrás de él.

\- ¿Estás invitando a que ya acerque mi boca aquí? –Preguntó dando una lamida peligrosa en la entrada de Azira.

\- ¡Ah! –Gimió contra el escritorio, empujó sus caderas contra el rostro del demonio. – Te quiero adentro, muy adentro, llenándome

\- Haz aprendido muy bien como tentarme, pero primero voy a prepararte bien –Sin dar tregua para que su pareja contestara hundió su rostro entre las nalgas de este.

Comenzó a humedecer la zona empujando lentamente su lengua en su interior, con una de sus manos acariciaba el miembro de Aziraphale para que ignorara el dolor que podía causar el que entrara su lengua y un dedo en su interior, pero no era necesario, este de verdad estaba dilatándose y derritiéndose contra sí. Quitó su rostro del trasero del ángel y subió al escritorio comenzando a besar la espalda de él, bajó su mano introduciendo un segundo dedo en la entrada de este comenzando a moverlos y empujar dentro de él lentamente.

El ángel bajo de si se derretía, los gemidos que salían de su boca eran magníficos, el pelirrojo quería escucharlos más, quería poseerlo y dominarlo bajo de si, ver como se derrite de placer con su pene demoníaco. Oh, quería destruirlo deliciosamente en ese momento; pero no iba a ser tan malo, iba a hacer que fuera lo más cómodo posible, introdujo un tercer dedo abriéndose lentamente en el interior del ángel bajo de si, espero hasta que este se relajara para sacarlos.

Se bajó del escritorio e invitando a Aziraphale a que se acercara a él le dio una nalgada, se quitó los pantalones y dejó salir su miembro grande y ansioso de ya estar en el interior del ángel frente a sí.

\- ¿Me quieres dentro? –Preguntó con un toque de burla en su voz al ver cómo este se frotaba contra su pene.

\- Mierda, si, te quiero dentro y que te corras en mi interior –Gimió dulcemente mientras frotaba su entrada con el miembro de Crowly. – Entra en mi

\- Y lo haré –Afirmó. – Pero, quiero que te gires para poder ver tu cara mientras te cojo hasta que lo único que puedas decir sean palabras sin sentido.

Aziraphale lanzó un quejido de resignación y necesidad, se giró y abrió las piernas invitando a que entrara, fijó su mirada en los ojos de la serpiente frente a él y se relamió. Fue lo que bastó para que el demonio introdujera su miembro en él, por lo menos tuvo piedad y no entró bruscamente, se dio el tiempo de entrar en él lentamente para no hacerle daño.

Una vez estuvo completamente en su interior y seguro de que el rubio podría estar bien si se movía, la serpiente comenzó a moverse con movimientos duros, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando contra si rebota en toda la habitación. Estaba disfrutando ver como Azira se retorcía de placer con cada estocada, se estaba aferrando desesperadamente de los bordes del escritorio mientras era embestido una y otra vez por el pelirrojo.

La visión del ex servidor del cielo estaba nublada de placer, en un principio gemía el nombre de Crowly pero a medida que las embestidas eran más rápidas y fuertes perdió el control de su mente y solo se concentró en disfrutar como su baja vientre quemaba, soltó una de sus manos de los bordes del escritorio y las llevó a la espalda del demonio rasguñando la fuerte espalda que tenía, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría de placer.

\- Hazlo, te siento, córrete para mí cariño –Le susurraba con la voz cortada mientras besaba el cuello de este. – Hazlo y aprieta tu interior contra mi pene.

El ángel hundió sus uñas en la espalda arqueando su cabeza y cuerpo ante la ola de placer que sintió al correrse, no tenía palabras para describir cómo se sentía, aún sentía como Crowly se movía en su interior y con la sensación del pene del demonio rozando contra las paredes de su interior contrayéndose era el cielo, no, incluso mejor, nunca imaginó sentir algo así de bien.

\- Te toca a ti, lléname –Suplicaba el ángel mientras observaba el rostro de su pareja cerca del orgasmo.

Con un gruñido gutural Crowly se corrió dentro del interior de este llenándole, sus manos se apretaron contra las caderas de Aziraphale más que seguro dejando algunos moretones por la fuerza con las que las apretó. Apoyó sus manos en el escritorio recobrando el aire, miró a su novio bajo de si, estaba igual de satisfecho que él con ese orgasmo, pero no era suficiente, habían sido 6000 años, aún quedaban algunas rondas para que pudiera decir que realmente sacaron provecho de tan exquisito pecado.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que la otra vez dijiste que en algún momento querías que te llenara hasta que quedaras esperando un hijo mío? –Le sonrió mientras apuntaba con su mirada el trono al lado de ellos. - ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos?

\- Quiero adaptar mi cuerpo –Habló casi sin voz, tragó saliva y sentándose en el escritorio se acercó besando los labios secos de Crowly. – quiero que te corras en mi interior, que sientas como incluso con una vagina podría hacer que te corrieras cuando me aprieto contra ti –Le habló seductoramente contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

Oh bendito el día en que Aziraphale comenzó a leer libros eróticos, había aprendido tantas cosas y palabras que estaban volviendo loco al demonio, por su parte, el ángel no podía estar más orgulloso de sus logros, disfrutaba ver cómo Crowly se corría dentro de él y su rostro cambiaba cuando llegaba al orgasmo; además, algo que aprendió con todos esos libros es que quería aprender y disfrutar todas las maneras en que su demonio lo podría coger.

\- Entonces te llenaré tanto que será imposible que no quedes en cinta –Bajó besando su cuello nuevamente. - ¿Mi lindo ángel me dejará volver a estar dentro y llenarle?

\- Completamente –Tomó la mano de Crowly y la guió a su entrepierna, donde ahora había una vagina. – Estoy esperando por ti querido

\- Maldición –Le tomó de la cintura ayudándole a levantarse del escritorio. – ya quiero estar dentro tuyo

\- Primero hazme llegar al cielo con tu boca, ¿Si? –Ronroneó ante el roce de la mano de su novio en su clítoris.

El pelirrojo le guió hasta el trono y le hizo que se sentara, comenzó a besar sus piernas sin cortar el contacto visual, le deleitaba el cambio de actitud que podía tener en la intimidad, subió hasta quedar a centímetros de su vulva y sopló suavemente contra ella causando que el ángel se retorciera dulcemente en el trono, el demonio sonrió.

\- Creo que voy a disfrutar mucho esto –Habló para luego enterrar su rostro entre las piernas del rubio.

Comenzó a lamer y hacer movimientos en la vulva de este haciendo énfasis en su clítoris, iba a hacerle sentir lo mágico de su lengua, acomodándose mejor introdujo su lengua adentro, podía escuchar desde su posición los gemidos que Aziraphale lanzaba a medida que iba aumentando las caricias y embestidas con su lengua.

\- C-Crowly, se siente increíble –Tuvo que morder su lengua para que no saliera lo que fuera que quería salir, no sabía si era un grito o un gemido, no quería saberlo en ese momento.

La serpiente continuó unos minutos más demostrando sus dotes hasta que sintió como todo el cuerpo del ser de ojos hazel se estremecía y contraía; emergió de entre las piernas de este para quedar frente a frente con su rostro, cuando Azira abrió los ojos el demonio se relamió los labios descaradamente.

\- Eres deliciossso de cualquier manera –Le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

\- No digas eso –Por un momento se sintió indefenso, podía ver algo más en los ojos de su pareja, no malo, pero estaba seguro que estaba con unas ganas tan grandes de tomarle que estaba seguro que las caderas le iban a doler el doble al día siguiente.

\- No te avergüences ahora, adoro cuando hablas sucio y pides que te de duro –Hizo un puchero mientras él se sentaba en el trono y guiaba a Aziraphale sobre sus piernas. – Te va a tocar cabalgar dulzura.

Aziraphale se sentó sobre el pene de Crowly abrazándose del cuello de este mientras bajaba lentamente. Tiró su cabeza para atrás cuando sintió como el miembro del demonio tocaba su interior, comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo aferrándose al cuerpo de su pareja.

\- Lo haces bien, muy bien –Le besó mientras le ayudaba guiando las caderas. 

\- Te amo –Le habló entre gemidos. – Demasiado, estoy loco por ti.

\- Oh, yo debería de decir eso –Sonrió besándole el rostro. – Te amo tanto que me haces perder la cordura de mis acciones.

El ángel comenzó a llorar, el placer le embargaba, sentía como su cuerpo se encendía, como si de fuego se tratase, sabía que aún no caía, pero podía jurar que, si tenía que caer que fuera por esto, valía completamente la pena. Los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y erráticos por parte de ambos; Crowly llevó su mano para estimular el clítoris de Azira mientras este se movía, quería verle correrse frente a su cara.

\- Vamos Aziraphale, quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras –Le besaba el rostro, amaba besarle.

Con un gemido fuerte que rebotó en toda la habitación y que esperaban no despertaran a los vecinos, el ángel se corrió contrayéndose contra el miembro del pelirrojo, apretó sus manos en los hombros de este sintiendo como todo su cuerpo sentía el climax en su mayor esplendor. Crowly le siguió unos momentos después, se quedaron en esa posición un rato más hasta que pudieron moverse con normalidad.

\- Eso fue

\- Magnifico – Completó el demonio mientras apoyaba su frente en el pecho de su pareja. – Increíble

Crowly hizo aparecer una manta con un chasquido de sus dedos y la colocó sobre los hombros del ángel, lo abrazó un momento mientras lo cubría, estaba feliz de poder sentirle entre sus brazos de esa manera.

\- ¿Sabes? – Preguntó Azira mientras acomodaba la manta sobre sus hombros. – Podríamos tomar un pequeño descanso, hidratarnos y luego ir a la cama

\- Me parece una magnífica idea, te prepararé algo para comer –Le besó la frente.

\- Me refería a otra ronda, pero también quiero beber algo y comer –Respondió entre risas, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

\- Oh bueno, igual me gusta esa propuesta –Aceptó sin quejas, le ayudó a levantarse y lo guió hasta la habitación para buscarle algo para ponerse.

Cenaron en la habitación, hablaron un rato, se besaron y volvieron a hacerlo; hasta el momento era el lugar más cómodo donde lo habían hecho y al menos, las caderas de Aziraphale lo iban a agradecer. Al día siguiente le pediría a su novio que le hiciera un masaje, le sirviera el desayuno en la cama y pasar un día libre sin tener que atender responsabilidades. Por ahora, solo querían disfrutar ese tiempo juntos en la habitación.


End file.
